Many vehicles in the marketplace are equipped with telematics units. Certain telematics units are designed, constructed, and programmed to enable a user of the vehicle (hereinafter “user”) to interact with a communications network. The communication network includes a remotely located call center (hereinafter “call center”) staffed with live advisors (hereinafter “advisors”) who are trained to provide assistance to the user. Through the communication network, a user may utilize a wide variety of telematics services that are designed to facilitate and/or enhance the user's driving and/or vehicle ownership experience. Such services may include, but are not limited to, navigation assistance, vehicle monitoring, and telecommunication services. These telematics services may be provided by a manufacturer of the vehicle, by a manufacturer of the telematics units, or by some other telematics service provider.
In many vehicles, telematics units are factory installed inside the vehicle during manufacturing of the vehicle. However, it may also be desirable to provide movable telematics units and/or components thereof, for example for vehicles that do not have a factory installed telematics unit or so that the telematics unit may be transferred from vehicle to vehicle, for example when the user purchases a new vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved telematics systems and/or components thereof, for example that are movable, for example for vehicles that do not have a factory installed telematics unit and/or so that the telematics unit may be transferred from vehicle to vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.